Voy a conquistarte!
by revolth-TH
Summary: Bombon sabai que conquistar a un hombre de ciencia no era nada facil,mas cuando dexter se niega a amar a alguien mas,sin embargo siendola chica super poderosa que es...esta dispuesta a robarle el corazon al pelirojo


**Nota:He querido hacer un fanfic de esta parejilla,sin duda me encanta la pareja que hacen dexter y bombon :3 ,aunque odio a olga -_-U,bueno e querido escribir después de lo queapsaria después del secuestro de bombon por partede cerebro,es corto lo se,aun debo pensar **

**Los personajes al estilo bledman no me pertenecen**

Miro laluces del semáforo,esperando entre el gentío de gente que esperaba poder cruzar las calles,de vez en cuandoel viento jugaba con su lindo cabello,sonreía extrañamente a pesar de que sus hermanas la habían abandonado y contando que iba a llegar tarde en la escuela

Vio la cuenta regresiva del semáforo

_3_

_2_

_1_

-Yay!-grito legre comenzando a correr

Varia gente volteo a ver a la linda niña que corria alegre,dando vueltas de ballet con la destreza de una verdadera bailarina,tal vez se le había contagiado de burbuja ,pero que mas daba!,estaba feliz,realmente feliz

_Estaba enamorada_

Eh ahí el gran secreto que guardaba su corazón,enamorada de un chico de gafas que le había había salvado,pero sobre todo le había robado el corazón,corrió mas alegre al saber que lo veria mañana en la mañana

_Bellota esta ahí,enojada,como toda buena hermana sobreprotectora que debe estar al tanto de cualquier chico que le pudiera hacer daño a sus hermanas,bombon chocosus dedos con cierta werguenza ,dexter miro hacia otro lado ,suspiro y tomo la bata de laboratorio recién planchada que le ofrecia burbuja_

_-Tal vez no debería estar aquí…-susurro el chico_

_-Tal vez…no debes estar aquí!-gruño bellotade brazos cruzados-Anda cebreito…sabes donde esta la puerta_

_Dexter y bellota de miraron por unos segundos,por un momento parecía que se fulminaban con la mirada ,la mirada de bellota deciamu claramente que no lo quería cerca de bombon,por cual de aquel chico porel cual su hermana lanzaba suspiros,pudieran haberle un verdadero daño considerable,por otro lado dexter era una mirada muy clara_

_Haria lo que se le diera la gana,camino y se marcho ante la mirada de bombon,quien se volvió a su hermana de ojos verdes_

_-Bellota!-bombon enrojecio mas de indignación-El me salvo para que lo sepas!_

_Se fue siguiendo al chico genio que ya estaba en el marco dela puerta,escucho como bombon lo llamaba por su nombre y volteo a verla_

_-Y-yo..bueno tu sabes como es bellota,es asi con todo el mundo !-bombon lo miro con cierto nerviosismo-Seguro que puedes ir a casa solo?...si quieres puedo llevarte volando_

_-No,esta bien,puedo solo,además a mis padres se les haría raro que llegara volando_

_Bombon maldijo por lo bajo,por que los hombres de ciencia eran tan frios!? ,agradecia que su padre no lo fuera ,ella lanzo un suspiro,se fijo que detrás de el estaba lloviendo,tomo un paraguas que colgaba del perchero y se lo dio_

_-Para que no te de un resfriado-dijo con una tierna sonrisa-Oye dexter…_

_El chicola miraba atento mientras tomaba el paraguas rojo,por un momento sus manos se rozaron,el corazonde bombon latio mas fuerte,sonrojada,dexter por otro lado también se había sonrojado,pero lo habai disimulado muy bien_

_-Q-querias decirme?_

_-Queria decirte que…-volvio a sonreir,con sus dulces hoyuelos-me encantaría verte mañana en la escuela_

Cruzo los pasillos hasta llegar al salón,el maestro,por suerte,aun no había llegado ,se fijo en que dexter estaba allí,leyendo un libro de ciencia,burbuja con el perro coraje a pesar de que no admitían mascotas en la escuela,se fijo que el escritorio al lado de dexter no estaba ocupado y con suma elegancia se sento,miro al niño genio junto a ella

-Y como están tus heridas?

El chico dejo de concentrarse en el libro y la miro

-Bastante bien…aunque mi madre hizo un escandolo anoche,una por llegar tarde y dos por los vendajes ,creo que cree que estoy en una pandilla o algo asi

-He…si,las madres asi son-murmuro con cierta tristeza

Hubo cierto silencio incomodo,bombon tanteo sus dedos sobre el escritorio,tratando de buscar algo con que romper el silencio

-Hey dexter….

Ella saco de su bolso,una cajita rosa con un liston rojo en forma de corazon,era pequeña pero bonito,dexter supo que era un regalo,nadie se habai tomado la molestia de hacerle uno ecepto sus padres…o dee dee

-Es…s-son bombones-dijo con timidez-los hice en la noche,me desvela haciéndolos,se supone que eran mas,pero…no soy tan buena en la cocina como en la ciencia sabes?,de todas formas quería dártelos…por salvarme de cerebro

Ella se los tendio con cierta brusquedad ante la mirada sorpresa del pelirojo y una furiosa bellota que observaba la escena,estuvo a punto de tomarlos sin embargo un portazo hizo que todos los estudiantes giraran a ver al causante

No eran mas que tres chicos…

Bombon se quedo en blanco,bellota tuvo un ataque de cólera en medio de los estudiantes mientras que burbuja una mirada de consternación


End file.
